Bad Romance
(Classic only) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2009 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) |effort = Low (Classic |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Official Choreo) 5 (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |mashup = Monsters (October Unlockable) |alt = Official Choreo |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Official Choreo/Mashup) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |gc = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |lc = (Classic) (Official Choreo/Mashup) |pictos = 114 (Classic) 208 (Official Choreo) 141 (Mashup) |kcal = 32.9 (Classic) |dura = 4:56 |nowc = BadRomance (Classic) BadRomanceALT (Official Choreo) badromance_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Official Choreo |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Laure Dary (P3) Official Choreo Mehdi Kerkouche |from = EP }} Lady Gaga tarafından "Bad Romance" , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçılar gelinler gibi giyinmişler. Ayetler ve köprü boyunca tamamen siyah başlıyorlar, ancak koro sırasında açıkça görülebiliyorlar. Giydikleri her şey beyazdır. P2 P2 bir büzgülü tulum ve düğün peçe giyer. O bir mor parmaksız eldiven ve canavar pençeleri var. Koro sırasında çiçekler ve kabarık yüksek düşük bir elbise ile kaplı bir başlık giyer. Başlıktan asılı örgü var gibi görünüyor. Mor bir çizgisi var. P1/P3 P1 ve P3 midriff üstleri, şortlar ve düğün peçe (P2'den daha küçük olan) giyerler. Kırmızı parmaksız eldivenleri ve canavar pençeleri var. Koro sırasında, tek parçalı mayo giyerler ve peçeleri daha büyüktür. Mor taslakları var. Badromance coach 1 old.png|P1 (Old) Badromance coach 2 old.png|P2 (Old) Badromance coach 3 old.png|P3 (Old) Badromance coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Badromance coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Badromance coach 3.png|P3 (Updated) Official Choreo Alternatif antrenör kısa siyah saçlı bir adamdır. Solda, koyu pembe bir kırpma üstündeki ve siyah şortlarda kesilmiş, pembe gömlekli, tek kollu, gömlekli bir gömlek giymiş. Ayrıca pembe ve mavi çizgili çoraplar, siyah çizmeler giyer. Eldiveni parmaksız. Arka Plan Klasik Ayetler ve köprü sırasında, arka plan tamamen zifiri siyahtır. Koro sırasında, beyaz rastgele bağlı çizgiler belirir. Şarkının sonunda, dansçıların gelinliklerinin yere değdiği ve bir dantel yığını haline dönüştüğü açıkça belli oluyor. Official Choreo Önceki oyundan Aşırı arka planını kullanır; bir dizi yanıp sönen platform ve dörtgenler. Yanıp sönen renkler kırmızı, mor ve turkuaz. Mashup has a mashup with the theme Monsters which can be unlocked in October. It features monsters/spooky dancers. 'Dancers:' *''I Will Survive'' GM1 *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Funkytown'' *''Applause (Official Choreo)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Maneater'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Funhouse'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Monster Mash'' GM2 *''Funhouse'' *''Funkytown'' *''Applause (Official Choreo)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Maneater'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Funhouse'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Monster Mash'' GM3 *''Funhouse'' *''Applause (Official Choreo)'' *''Funkytown'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Maneater'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Funhouse'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' GM4 GM5 *''Funhouse'' *''Maneater'' Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır, bunların hepsi aynıdır. Tüm Gold Moves: P2, bir öpücük gönderiyormuş gibi kollarınızı aşağı ve yukarı doğru getirin; P1 ve P3, kollarınızı yukarı ve aşağı sallayın. Badromance gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Badromance gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Official Choreography Resmi Koreografide 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Kollarınızı aşağıya getirin ve diz çökerken bacaklarınızı hafifçe sallayın. Gold Moves 3: Hızla kollarınızı yukarı kaldır ve onlara bir grev ver. BadRomanceALT gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 BadRomanceALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badromancealt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Badromancealt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 5 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Ellerinizi ekrana koyun. (I Will Survive) Bu, rutinin ikinci hamlesi. Gold Moves 2 ve 3: Kollarınızı ileri geri sallayın. (Monster Mash) Gold Moves 4: Aşağı doğru döndürün. (Sympathy For The Devil) Gold Moves 5: Kalk ve ellerini havaya yavaşça koy. (Sympathy For The Devil) Iwillsurvive gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (I Will Survive) Monstermash gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 3 (Monster Mash) Sympathydevil gm 1.png|Gold Move 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Sympathydevil gm 2.png|Gold Move 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Badromancemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badromancemu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 ve 3 in-game Badromancemu gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 ve 5 in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest Maps: *Throne Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following mashups: Official Choreo *''Circus'' (Show-Off) *''Drop the Mambo'' (Don't Touch) *''Fun'' Captions the Offical Choreography is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his moves. * Bad Gaga * I'm A Bird * I'm Modern * That's Fashion Community Remix Classic The Classic version of has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Luffy Sama Br Brazil *IsTheBoss Chile *manuvmanu USA *Draketastic USA *JoeMario37 USA *SAID SOCRAM Brazil *Afroditi22 Brazil *urinyan Japan *Beto Ordaz Mexico *morales360bkn Chile *Amandamoonmu Kong *Wewen257 France *zombie2817 USA *babuxa Brazil *matchbr Brazil *Hitoyasha USA *Meladventure USA *JonathanGrey USA *Misa Yorke Brazil *cjnorris101 USA *XxGenesisMCxX Spain *Landon0272 USA *neryster Brazil *ViviLeerhsen Brazil *CaptainLunna USA *twilightfire73 USA *Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil *Mealbug Canada *OliveStatue768 Brazil *TristanStern17 USA *TangerineLime7 Poland *Infinityccv USA *DePrenhador Mexico *shilo21 USA *phobin24 Canada *LINMX USA *Guerrerodesampa Brazil Official Choreography The Official Choreography also has a Community Remix only featuring the finalists from the Just Dance World Cup. Thus, it is the first 'themed' Community Remix in the series. The following are featured: *Dih_San Brazil *Tulioakar96 Brazil *TheFairyDina France *Moogly-H Australia *Stef Denmark *Littlesiha USA *Keikodancer USA *Roxsora13Xx France *RenoTonakai Netherlands *dim0n19 Russia *nounet racein2ix France *Kelvin Jaeder Brazil Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All Songs A-E Trivia *"Sopa" (erkek cinsel organlarına referans) ve "b ** ch" kelimeleri sansürlenir. *ABD önizleme oyun, geri bildirim "sıçrama" etkisi tüm kapaklar içinde oyuncu takma isimlerle E3 önizleme çoğu tarzında bir arayüze sahiptir rastgele puanlama botları. Bu, şarkının E3'te açıklanması planlandığını düşündürüyor. *Bu, dansçıların tamamen beyaz olduğu ve neredeyse hiç görülmediği ilk zamandır. Galeri Game Files Badromance_cover_generic.png|''Bad Romance'' Badromancealt cover generic.png|''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreo) Badromance mashup.png|''Bad Romance'' (Mashup) Badromance cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) BadRomance_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) Badromancealt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Official Choreo) Electromambomu cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Official Choreo) (from Drop The Mambo s Mashup) badromance_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) badromancealt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Official Choreo) Badromance banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Badromance map bkg.png| map background (Classic) badromance cover.png| cover (Classic) badromancealt cover.png| cover (Official Choreo) Badromancemu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Badromance cover@2x old.jpg| cover (Original) (Classic) Badromance cover@2x.jpg| cover (Updated) (Classic) BadRomance1024.png| cover (Classic) Badromance p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Badromance p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) Badromance p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Classic) Badromacealt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Official Choreo) Badromance picto-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots badromance jd2018 menu.png|''Bad Romance'' on the menu badromance jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) badromance jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Badromancealt jd2015 gameplay.png| gameplay (Official Choreo) Promotional Images Badromance announcement.jpg|Announcement Badromance jdnow.png| photo Badromancecmu announcement.jpg|Community Remix announcement Badromance jdnow confirmation.jpg| confirmation Behind the Scenes Badromance brief.png|Creative brief Others Badromance thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badromance thumbnail us old.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Old) Badromance thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Updated) Badromancealtcmu contestant.png|Diegho San cosplaying the Alternate coach in the Community Remix Badromance jdu beta.jpg|Beta appearance on Videos Official Music Video Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Teasers Bad Romance - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Romance - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bad Romance - Just Dance 2015 Bad Romance - Just Dance Now Bad Romance - Just Dance 2016 Bad Romance - Just Dance 2017 Bad Romance - Just Dance 2018 Bad Romance - Just Dance 2019 'Official Choreography' Bad Romance (Official Choreo) - Just Dance 2015 'Others' Bad Romance (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Bad Romance (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Bad Romance (Official Choreo) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Bad Romance es:Bad Romance it:Bad Romance tl:Bad Romance ja:バッド・ロマンス en:Bad Romance Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Lady Gaga Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Laure Dary Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Mehdi Kerkouche